


Come for me

by buttstuff



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: (help me), I have no shame apparently, M/M, PWP, Pure Smut, handjobs, this is completely self-indulgent, uhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 10:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11871999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttstuff/pseuds/buttstuff
Summary: Literally just peter getting a handjob





	Come for me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beetle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beetle/gifts).



> This is it. The Actual descent into madness

He could feel it rising, orgasm building inside his core as Wade stroked him. Panting, he bucked into Wade's hand when the mercenary thumbed the tip of his cock, causing Wade to tighten his grip. 

"Ah-" He couldn't stop the noises coming any longer. Needy sounds pushed their way out of his chest as he neared the edge. Peter unconsciously gripped the sheets around him harder. A loud ripping made Wade groan. Peter was so hot when he broke shit. When the pleasure overrode his brain and his ability to hold back that amazing strength.

Wade was moaning louder now, pawing at his own erection as he stared hungrily at Peter. He licked the sweat from his lips as leaned down to Peter's ear. "Oh baby boy, you look so good like this," He growled. "Cum for me, Petey." He bit hard at Peter's neck as he continued stroking him.

"Ah!" Peter gasped, arching his back as a thick rope of cum shot out. 

"Nnng-" And another. 

"Hnnnf!" And another.

**Author's Note:**

> ...do you think god stays in heaven because he too, lives in fear of what he's created?


End file.
